¡Feliz Halloween!
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: Título horrible/UA/Segunda persona/¿Horror?/¿Angst? Y sin más, retrocedes un par de pasos sólo para verlos a todos por última vez, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar lentamente para alejarte de ese lugar. Qué escandalosos: pidiendo auxilio innecesariamente, esos niños sólo se quieren divertir: por algo están desgarrándoles los brazos y las piernas. Les has hecho hasta un favor.


*Esta historia participa en el reto temático «**En naranja y negro**»del foro «**Power Z**».

*TODO está en segunda persona. Perdonar si eso no es de su agrado.

*También, perdonen ese título horroroso. Si se me ocurre ―o se les ocurre― uno mejor, prometo corregirlo.

*_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z _no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz Halloween!<strong>

Intentas controlar tu respiración, recargándote en la lápida en donde te escondes, y colocando tus manos temblorosas en tu boca. Intentas hacer menos espacio, todo para que no te vean, pero tus piernas ni las sientes: están muy entumidas y frías que ni siquiera parecen que están ahí. Intentas olvidarlo todo cerrando con fuerza tus ojos pero, por favor, lo único que lograrás es volver a ver a todos tus amigos desangrados y con sus órganos internos derramados.

Pero no llores, Momoko: tus sollozos sólo los atraerán más, y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

Agudizas el oído al escuchar que algo se acerca, llegando incluso a dejar de respirar. Aprietas los puños al escucharlo más cerca, cada vez más, y más, y más. Cierras los ojos, nerviosa: está literalmente detrás de ti... pero entonces lo escuchas alejarse. Sus pisadas, bastante pesadas, se han comenzado a alejar lentamente, a tal grado de ya no escucharlo. Y entonces, suspiras, un poco más aliviada.

Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa! Una mano fría se posa sobre tu hombro, haciéndote gritar y levantarte bruscamente de la tierra donde yacías sentada. Aunque tropiezas un par de veces, sigues corriendo a todo lo que puedes sólo para intentar escapar de ese infierno. Y te preguntas, ¿por qué aceptaste ir con ellos? Era una noche de _Halloween_ para divertirse, no para morir.

Las ramas que salen de los árboles que están dentro del cementerio comienzan a arañar todo tu cuerpo. No sabes cómo salir sola de ahí; todos tus amigos habían muerto de la peor manera, y tú los viste y no hiciste nada por salvarlos. Y tu novio... se había ido. Y sin ti. ¡Jamás volvió por ti! Jamás...

Dejas de pensar al sentir un dolor agudo en tu frente, haciéndote caer al instante sobre tu espalda. Noqueada, maldices a la rama que osaba interrumpir tu huida: ahora todo estaba en tu contra. Gritas frustrada y te limpias las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. Intentas levantarte, pero ni siquiera puedes abrir los ojos por el golpe recibido, y te exaltas cuando escuchas los pasos lentos de algo acercándose.

¡Te escucharon! Y todo por ese grito idiota que diste. Necesitas huir, y ahora. Levántate y corre, Momoko... ¿cómo que no puedes? Oh, ya veo: una mano te sostiene del tobillo derecho. Ahogas el grito de horror, intentando zafarte del agarre, ya que aparecen más a tu alrededor. Ahora ya no te importa nada: comienzas a gritar desesperada, como si eso los ahuyentara; como si eso los convenciera de que te dejaran ir. Pataleas, intentando quitarte la mano que te sostiene del tobillo, pero esa _cosa_ te sostiene más fuerte; tal vez te desgarre la piel. Los miras: sin ojos, con la cara desgarrada y piel colgándoles. Sólo así, Momoko, sabes lo que es el verdadero pánico.

Lanzas un grito desgarrador que, si no fuera por esas condiciones, hubieras asustado a las aves cercanas. Sigues gritando, hasta que tu garganta ya no quiere. Y lloras, temerosa de que ese fuera tu final. Cierras los ojos y te abrazas a ti misma, no quieres ver más, no quieres. Y, ¡oh, sorpresa!, otra mano fría se posó en tu estómago, haciéndote gritar aún más fuerte que las veces anteriores.

―Momoko, Momoko, ¿estás bien? ―Te llaman, sorprendiéndote a tal grado de dejarte helada. Abres lentamente los ojos, encontrándote con los orbes rojos de tu novio Brick, quien tiene los párpados maquillados y sostiene una máscara horripilante―. Ya, basta, se acabó la broma. Quítense las máscaras.

Poco a poco, todos esos «fantasmas» empiezan a quitarse las máscaras, dejando ver a todos tus «amigos» con sus rostros maquillados y asustados; otros más aparecieron detrás de los árboles, con intestinos falsos y sangre esparcida por sus cuerpos. Los miras a cada uno, sorprendida y aterrada. ¿Por qué te hicieron eso?, te preguntas. Eran tus amigos; era tu novio; saben que tú le tienes miedo hasta a tu sombra; saben que una broma de esas no la aguantarías. ¿Por qué... por qué hicieron eso?

―Son unos imbéciles, ¡les dije que esto era una pésima idea! Momo...

Miras a Kaoru, y te exaltas más. Ella... ella era tu mejor amiga, ¿no? Y también está allí, disfrazada, levantándose lentamente del suelo lleno de tierra. ¿Qué sientes al saber que fue ella quien te sostuvo del tobillo hace un rato? O mejor aún, ¿qué sientes al ver a Miyako, tu otra «mejor amiga», salir de los arbustos con sangre esparcida por su cuerpo?

―¿Nosotros? Por favor: si tan mala idea hubiera sido, tú te habrías negado desde el principio, y le hubieras dicho que esto era su novatada. ¿Y lo hiciste? ¡No! Es culpa de todos.

Miras con odio a Sakamoto, quien ya había comenzado a pelear con el resto de los presentes. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás confundida? Eso es comprensible. ¿Te sientes lastimada? Bueno, quién no después de esto. ¿Te han decepcionado? Jamás, querida, **jamás** confíes en alguien: en algún momento te lastiman... exacto, así como ellos. ¿Quieres... quieres verlos muertos? Cariño: en algún momento lo estarán, ya verás que sí.

Te intentas levantar del frío suelo, mas tus piernas están tan lastimadas y entumidas que no lo logras. Brick se da cuenta de eso: corre hacia ti y te ayuda, sosteniéndote de la cintura. ¿Quieres alejarlo? ¡Hazlo! Que tu cuerpo deje de hacer lo que quiera. ¡Grítale que se aleje! ¡Empújalo! ¡Sólo haz algo! Ya no te dejes manipular más.

―Momoko, yo...

No continúa: un grito desgarrador se escucha al fondo... el grito de Mitch. Tú ya no te inmutas: ya no crees nada, sólo te dedicas a escuchar el grito. Sonríe, Momoko: ahora ya saben qué fue lo que tú sentiste al asustarte de esa manera. Sientes tensar el cuerpo de Brick, y lo miras.

―¡Les dije que basta con esto, Himeko!

―¡No somos nosotros, Brick! Estamos todos... menos Mitch.

―Vayan por él; nos largamos. Y díganle que se deje de idioteces; que esto se acabó.

Ahora miras a Kaoru. Qué dilema: ¿ahora se preocupan por ti? Qué hipócritas, ¿no? Pero, ¿sabes? No se preocupan por ti, se preocupan por ellos mismos. Como eso ya no está dentro de sus planes...

No, ¡tacha esa idea de tu cabeza! ¿Qué tal y sí lo está, y sólo quieren volverte a engañar? No, Momoko, ya no lo permitirás, ¿verdad? Ya no...

Dejas que Brick junto a tus amigas te guíen hasta la entrada del cementerio, listos para irse ya. Tú sólo obedeces órdenes; tú sólo dejas que tu cuerpo haga lo que quiera, no lo puedes controlar... no lo quieres controlar.

Llegan a la entrada y Brick te deposita, como si fueras una muñeca, en la reja de la entrada del cementerio por donde entraron. Regresa la vista, esperando a que los demás aparecieran por ahí. No evitas mirar su rostro; él está verdaderamente arrepentido, y lo sabes, pero si no quería sentirse así, ¿por qué demonios aceptó desde el comienzo a hacer esto? Te decepcionas; ese tipo no es Brick; no al menos el que tú conocías.

Miyako y Kaoru se miran entre ellas. Sabes que se han tardado demasiado. _Y quieres que jamás regresen_. Cierras los ojos y aprietas los puños. ¿Otra vez esa decepción? Basta con eso. Brick se desespera, lo ves mover el pie impaciente y suspira frustrado. Kaoru se pasa las manos por sus cabellos, y Miyako sólo te mira. Otra vez arrepentimiento. No lo creas, Momoko, no lo creas.

―¿Por qué tardan tanto?

―No lo sé.

―¿Y si vamos por ellos?

Brick lo piensa: la idea de Miyako no es tan mala. Te mira una vez más y regresa la vista al cementerio.

―No te muevas de aquí, Momoko: no tardamos.

Y miras cómo se alejan lentamente mientras te abrazas a ti misma. ¿Quieres llorar? ¡No!, ¿acaso quieres dar lástima? O mejor aún, ¿quieres que eso sea el pretexto para que vuelva a suceder esto? Algún día lo pagarán, algún maldito día. Sólo... no llores.

Eso, relájate y suspira. Espera, ¿ya viste? Se han detenido: Himeko está con ellos, junto con Sakamoto y Takaaki. ¿Lo ves? Shirogane está exaltada... pero sabes que es una mentira. Qué gran actriz es. Les dice algo y luego, todos miran aterrados hacia un punto, en el que tú ya no logras ver nada. Y entonces, todos comienzan a correr hacia ti, aparentemente asustados. _Patrañas_, piensas antes de sentir crecer toda la ira dentro de ti.

Espera, ¿qué haces? Sales del cementerio rápidamente, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso tu cuerpo trabaja solo? Cierras la puerta de golpe y le colocas el candado para asegurar que la reja no se abrirá. Tomas con fuerza la llave entre tus manos y te sientas, abrazando tus piernas. Y esperas, esperas a que lleguen, lista para escuchar lo que tienen para ti.

El golpe de las rejas y los gritos no tardan mucho en hacerse presentes. Brick, Kaoru y Miyako están ahí, mirándote sorprendidos, diciéndote que algo no está bien ahí; que en verdad pasa algo malo. ¿Lo crees? Ya no. Shirogane, por el contrario, te ordena a que abras la puerta y los dejes salir. Frunces el entrecejo, ¿quién es ella para decirte qué hacer? Tranquila. Será su última orden, y lo sabes.

Bueno, por algo las tierras de las tumbas cercanas se mueven, y por algo varios niños con caras desgarradas y deformes aparecieron detrás de ellos. Tal vez, ellos les enseñen modales; les enseñen a que aprendan a respetarte a ti y al mundo en general. No se ven malos: te sonrieron. Y tú les devuelves esa sonrisa.

―Mo-Momoko, por fa-favor...

Te suplican: deben de estar verdaderamente aterrados pero, Momoko, ¿por qué debes preocuparte por ellos cuando éstos ni siquiera se preocuparon por ti? Además, esos _niños_ se ven amigables. No tienen por qué temer. Los miras a todos, y grabas sus rostros. No los volverás a ver, y lo sabes. Te levantas y caminas hacia las rejas que impiden que tus amigos salgan del cementerio de niños e, inconscientemente, lanzas la llave a un lugar lejano, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos. Sonríes.

―No se ve que sean malos, por el contrario: se ven amigables. Mejor diviértanse mucho y... ¡feliz _Halloween_!

Y sin más, retrocedes un par de pasos sólo para verlos a todos por última vez, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar lentamente para alejarte de ese lugar. Qué escandalosos: pidiendo auxilio innecesariamente, esos niños sólo se quieren divertir: por algo están desgarrándoles los brazos y las piernas. Les has hecho hasta un favor.

Espera, ¿lo escuchas? Algo vuela hacia ti. Giras y te percatas de que, a tus pies, una cosa redonda ha caído. Lo pateas. ¡Oh, sorpresa! Es la cabeza de Himeko.

Pero, Momoko, ¿por qué ríes?

Miras a otro pequeño deforme acercarse a ti y levantar la cabeza del suelo, antes de mirarte con esos huecos que alguna vez tuvieron ojos. Lo miras detenidamente... y sonríes, agradecida: sabes que él, y los demás, **sí** son tus amigos. Él te devuelve la sonrisa antes de regresar al cementerio donde antes estaban todos.

Oh, Momoko, debes regresar a casa, y rápido: tus familiares deben de estar preocupados. Ya después tendrás tiempo de agradecerles a los pequeños por ese favor que te han hecho. ¿Que qué le dirás a tu mamá? Sólo que te peleaste con tu novio y amigas por una mala broma en el cementerio, por eso tu ropa desgarrada. Después sólo regresaste a casa sola: _no sabes qué fue de ellos_.

Y antes de emprender el camino de regreso, te giras y miras hacia el cementerio para gritar:

―¡Feliz _Halloween_!

Y comienzas a correr con una sonrisa opacada, directamente a tu casa.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Iba a hacer una presentación grande, pero la inspiración me abandonó de último momento.<p>

Aun así, espero que esta historia les haya agradado, y que sea lo que buscaban en el reto.

Nos leemos. Que les esté yendo muy bien. Y como diría una amiga: ¡éxitos en sus vidas!

¿Review, :3?


End file.
